Ours
by glowin'R
Summary: Kumpulan kisah tentang mereka. Satu chapter untuk satu cerita. Warning inside. Last story before hiatus
1. Tick-Tock (Light&L)

Jam berdetak, tapi kenapa hati L tidak?

* * *

_Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

_Ours © glowin'R_

* * *

**Tick-Tock (Light & L)**

Warning: AU, AR, OOC, typo

* * *

_Tik... tok... tik... tok..._

Detakan jam menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan itu. Seorang anak lelaki berkulit pucat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komputer ke jam yang mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Jam delapan pagi," bisiknya lirih.

Ia memandang berkeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Seorang lelaki tua memasuki ruangan sambil mendorong sebuah troli berisi makanan manis.

"L, silakan sarapannya."

Anak itu menoleh, "terima kasih, Wammy."

"Jika ada yang lain, katakan saja," ujar Wammy sambil menaruh sebuah piring berisi _short cake_ di samping komputer.

L termenung. "Wammy, jawab pertanyaan saya dengan jujur."

Terkejut, Wammy menatap L intens.

"Ada apa?"

L balas menatapnya, "apa saya masih hidup?"

Kesunyian begitu terasa di antara mereka. Kemudian Wammy tersenyum dan mendekati anak itu.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Tangan pucat milik L terangkat, menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

"Di sini terasa kosong. Tidak ada detakan."

Wammy menepuk pundak L sambil berkata, "jantungmu?"

"Bukan, sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada jantung. Saya kira semua menyebutnya hati."

"Itu karena kau belum punya sekrup yang menggerakkan hatimu. Kau masih muda, tapi suatu hari carilah sekrup itu, jangan biarkan kosong," ujar lelaki itu. Senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya.

L mengangguk lalu menatap jam dinding.

_Suatu hari hatiku akan berdetak sepertimu_.

* * *

_Tik... tok... tik... tok..._

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ryuuzaki?"

Pemuda itu menoleh. Sebuah rantai terpasang di tangan kanannya, teruntai memanjang dan terhubung tengan sebuah tangan lainnya. Tangan dari orang yang memanggilnya.

"Light-_kun_, tolong diam sebentar."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu—yang dipanggil Light—menatap L bingung.

Jam terus berdetak di ruangan.

"Light-_kun_ dengar?"

"Apa?"

"Bunyi detakan jam."

Light berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "apa ini semacam pertanyaan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku adalah Kira?"

L menatap Light, "bukan. Mari lupakan sejenak masalah Kira, dan jawab pertanyaan saya dengan jujur."

"Tentu saja terdengar," jawab Light. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke L.

"Apakah Light-_kun_ juga berdetak seperti itu?"

Light merasa bingung dengan setiap pertanyaan pemuda pucat di depannya.

"Maksudmu jantungku?"

"Bukan, tapi hal yang lebih penting daripada jantung. Saya yakin orang menyebutnya hati. Dia ada di—"

Secepat kilat tangan kanan L bergerak ke depan, menyentuh dada Light. Rantai yang mengikat tangan mereka bergerak.

"—sini."

Light tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Barusan saya teringat masa lalu," mata kelamnya menatap Light, "sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Perlahan, L menarik tangannya.

"Masa lalu?"

"Ya. Dulu saya pernah menanyakan hal yang sama pada Watari. Ia berkata bahwa saya belum bertemu dengan sekrup hati saya."

"Jadi, sekarang sudah ketemu?"

L menoleh, mata hitamnya membesar. "Belum. Apakah saya harus ke toko jam dan membeli sebuah sekrup? Apa itu yang dimaksud Watari?"

Light keheranan. _Polos sekali_, batinnya.

"Kurasa bukan. Mungkin yang dimaksudnya adalah seseorang, bukan sesuatu."

"Ah, begitu," bisik L lirih.

Jeda mengisi percakapan mereka.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu orang seperti itu?" tanya Light hati-hati.

L memotong _chocolate cake_-nya sambil berkata, "belum juga. Selama ini saya bertemu dengan beberapa orang, tapi belum ada yang bisa membuat saya berdetak."

Tiba-tiba Light berdiri, berjalan mendekati pemuda pucat itu.

L menyendokkan kuenya tanpa menoleh ketika berkata, "Light-_kun_, ada ap—"

Light menunduk, menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Light-_kun_?!"

"Ini salahmu. Kau yang berkata lupakan sejenak tentang Kira. Aku jadi terbawa ke permainanmu."

L membelalakkan matanya. Seluruh kejadian ini membuat pikirannya hampa.

"Lupakan sejenak tentang Kira. Jangan pikirkan apapun sekarang selain aku," ujar Light sambil tersenyum.

L terkejut, seulas senyum juga menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau egois."

Tanpa sadar, 'jam' di dalam dirinya berdetak kencang.

* * *

END

* * *

_After Word:_

_Saya kembali lagi _:D_ Kali ini dengan cerita lepas yang nggak kalah gaje-nya dengan fic sebelumnya _:D_ Saya harap Minna suka._

_Oh iya, saya mohon maaf jika ada cerita yang bertema mirip. Jika memang ada cerita yang mirip dengan ini, silakan Minna beritahu saya supaya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Terima kasih sebelumnya _:)

_Silakan ke cerita selanjutnya... ^^_


	2. Between Blue and Your Eyes (Matt&Mello)

Matt tidak menyukai warna biru. Tapi, bagaimana dengan biru yang satu ini?

* * *

_Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

_Ours © glowin'R_

* * *

**Between Puzzle and Your Eyes (Matt & Mello)**

Warning: AR, OOC, typo

* * *

_Wammy's House, Winchester_

.

Bocah berambut merah itu melihat sekelilingnya.

"Mail Jeevas?"

Bocah itu menoleh ke arah seorang pria paruh baya yang mendekatinya.

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamarmu," ujar pria itu lembut. "Di sini kau akan sekamar berdua. Kuharap kau dan teman sekamarmu bisa akrab."

Bocah itu hanya menunduk diam sambil terus berjalan mengikuti pria di depannya.

"Oh iya, berapa umurmu?"

Ia tetap diam.

"Kalau tidak salah delapan tahun, ya. Nah, teman sekamarmu itu lebih tua satu tahun di atasmu."

Alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu, bocah itu hanya memperhatikan map tebal berisi dokumennya yang ditenteng pria itu. Sampul mapnya bergerak seirama langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba pria itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu. "Ini kamarmu." Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas ia membuka kenop pintu itu. Setelah tersenyum sekilas ke arah anak lelaki di belakangnya, ia bergeser, memberi ruang masuk untuk bocah itu.

Bocah berambut merah itu melangkah ke dalam lalu menutup pintu. Ia melihat ruangan barunya. Dua buah ranjang yang bersebelahan berada di sisi kanan ruangan, keduanya ditutupi selimut putih. Di sisi kiri ia melihat dua lemari besar berwarna cokelat gelap.

Ia melangkah perlahan. Ranjang yang berantakan itu pasti milik teman sekamarnya, jadi ia melepaskan sepatunya dan duduk di ranjang lainnya.

Teman sekamarnya tidak ada di sana. Mungkin bermain? Ia tidak peduli.

Untuk sesaat keheningan menemaninya.

* * *

Pagi itu di ruang makan, selain bunyi dentang sendok dan piring, sumber bunyi yang paling berisik adalah ocehan para anak Wammy's House.

"Rambutnya merah, lho," seorang anak mulai bicara.

"Katanya asal-usul keluarganya tidak jelas."

"Dia tidak bicara sama sekali. Kemarin aku melihatnya bersama Roger saat berjalan ke kamarnya. Semua perkataan Roger tidak ia gubris," ujar yang lain.

Temannya ikut menimpali, "sombong sekali, ya."

Seorang anak berambut cokelat terkekeh, "aku tidak tahu sampai berapa lama ia bertahan berada satu kamar bersama Me—"

Saat itu sebuah garpu melayang ke anak berambut cokelat tadi, mengenai kepalanya dan sukses membuat anak itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku di sini, bodoh. Lihat-lihat dulu keadaan sebelum kau bicara," ujar seorang bocah berambut pirang—bocah yang melemparkan garpunya barusan.

"Me-Mello!" seluruh anak di sana menatapnya.

Bocah itu—yang dipanggil Mello—mendongakkan dagunya, menatap angkuh. "Aku tidak tahu anak-anak Wammy's House sebegitu pengecutnya membicarakan orang lain di belakang."

Kali ini seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua maju, "kami bukan pengecut. Kami hanya bertanya-tanya tentang murid baru yang sangat misterius itu. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Sudah kenalan?"

Mello menyeringai, "banyak sekali pertanyaanmu, Linda. Tapi itu bukan urusanmu, 'kan?"

"Memang bukan," Linda mendekati Mello, "ngomong-ngomong, Mello, kau ingin bertaruh dengan kami soal anak baru itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini..."

* * *

Anak berambut merah itu termenung sendirian di kamar. Sejak tiba di sini ia sama sekali belum melihat teman sekamarnya. Kemarin, akibat kelelahan, ia jatuh tertidur. Karena itu pula ia tidak makan malam. Dan sekarang perutnya sudah minta diisi.

Tepat ketika tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, seseorang membuka pintu itu dari luar.

Kemudian masuklah dia. Seorang anak lelaki yang lebih tua sedikit darinya, dengan baju hitam longgar dan panjang, rambut pirang, dan matanya yang berwarna biru. Seketika bocah berambut merah itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Mello pada orang di depannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Huh, sepertinya mereka benar soal kesombonganmu," ujarnya seraya menutup pintu. "Meski begitu, nih," sambung Mello sambil melemparkan sesuatu ke arah bocah berambut merah itu.

Sebungkus roti.

"Kau pasti lapar, 'kan? Di ruang makan masih banyak anak lainnya dan aku ragu kau bisa membaur dengan mereka. Jadi kubawakan itu," ocehnya panjang lebar.

Bocah itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Hei, setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih!" seru Mello.

Bocah itu seolah tidak mendengar, hanya membuka bungkus roti di tangannya.

Merasa kesal, Mello menghampirinya. "Hei, kau," serunya, "sepertinya di tempatmu dulu kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun, ya. Sudah bagus kubawakan sesuatu, kau malah tidak menjawab perkataanku."

Mello memperhatikan anak di depannya. Setelah tidak dijawab, ia duduk di ranjangnya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia tidak merasa marah. Kesal memang, namun tidak marah. "Kau tidak mau keluar? Langitnya cerah, biru sekali."

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya bocah berambut merah itu menatap Mello.

"Aku benci biru."

Hening.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya pula Mello mendengar suaranya.

"Kenapa?"

Anak itu memalingkan wajahnya lagi, kembali menatap rotinya yang tinggal setengah.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan membocorkan hal ini. Entah kenapa, aku percaya padamu," bisik anak itu. Perasaan sedih menyelip di kalimatnya. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari roti di tangannya. Sekilas Mello dapat melihat anak itu gemetar.

"Kedua orang tuaku meniggal sebulan yang lalu. Kecelakaan. Dan sejak itu aku selalu benci pada mereka, kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku mati saja sekalian?"

Mello terdiam.

Anak itu melanjutkan, "jadi setiap melihat langit biru, aku selalu ingat kalau mereka ada di atas sana, meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku benci langit, dan aku benci biru."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mello.

"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, 'kan?" ujar anak itu kesal.

"Bukan itu. Kenapa kau percaya padaku?" desaknya.

Untuk kedua kalinya bocah berambut merah itu menatap Mello.

"Aku tahu setelah melihat matamu. Kau beda. Kau juga punya pengalaman sepertiku, 'kan?"

Mello terdiam lagi.

"Ingin dengar pendapatku?" tanya Mello.

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Kau salah besar. Mereka tidak jahat padamu, mereka menyayangimu. Lebih dari yang kau kira. Itu sebabnya mereka memilih agar kau tetap hidup. Agar kau tetap bisa melihat langit biru. Pernahkah kau berpikir begitu?"

Anak itu melongo. Baru kali itu ia mendengar penjelasan tentang orang tuanya. Dan bagai tersihir, ia tetap diam, membiarkan kalimat Mello terngiang di kepalanya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau ikut melihat langit?"

Bocah itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu kemudian mengangguk. Mello turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau tahu, anak-anak lain bertaruh sesuatu denganku tentangmu. Mereka pikir kau tidak akan bertahan setengah hari saja sekamar denganku. Tapi kutolak."

Bocah berambut merah itu menghampirinya, "kenapa?"

Saat itu Mello mengeluarkan sebungkus cokelat dari kantung celananya. Dengan cepat ia membuka bungkus lalu memakan cokelat itu. "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat alasan saat aku menolak taruhan mereka. Tapi tidak masalah, 'kan? Toh kau bertahan lebih lama dari dugaan mereka."

Mello tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya. Untuk sedetik, bocah berambut merah itu terperangah, tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari cengiran Mello yang terlihat sinis.

"Kau lumayan juga, bisa tahan dengan ocehanku," lanjutnya.

"Matt," bisik bocah berambut merah itu, "namaku Matt."

Mello terkejut tapi kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya seraya menyeringai, "aku Mello."

"Aku akan coba percaya perkataanmu, Mello. Senang bertemu denganmu," ujar Matt sambil membalas uluran tangannya.

Terkekeh, Mello malah menggigit cokelatnya lagi. "Pilihan tepat."

_Satu lagi_, batin Matt, _aku juga tak akan melupakan sinar di mata birumu. Sinar yang membuatku menyukai biru, menyukai matamu._

Berdua, mereka menikmati langit biru di halaman. Dan berdua, mereka meninggalkan jejak keemasan di hati masing-masing.

* * *

END

* * *

_After Word:_

_Akhirnya... fic Matt dan Mello pertama saya _:)_ Di sini Matt belum memakai goggle... Saya harap mereka di sini nggak OOC, tapi sepertinya OOC ya... _XD

_Saya harap Minna suka cerita ini :D_

_Nah, silakan ke cerita selanjutnya... ^^_


	3. Puzzle of Happiness (Mello&Near)

Apa itu bahagia? Near pun tidak tahu definisinya.

* * *

_Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

_Ours © glowin'R_

* * *

**Puzzle of Happiness (Mello & Near)**

_Warning: AR, OOC, typo_

* * *

_Wammy's House, Winchester._

.

Near membuka matanya. Manik kelam miliknya menerima cahaya matahari dari jendela, cukup untuk melihat ruangan di sekelilingnya.

Ia berbaring di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya tertutup selimut tebal berwarna putih. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia tidur semalam. Yang ia tahu menara legonnya belum selesai.

Bocah itu menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai, sedikit berjengit saat kulitnya mendapat sensasi dingin. Baru saja hendak berjalan ke arah menara legonya, Near tersandung sesuatu.

Sepasang kaki.

Dan kaki itu tertuju pada seseorang—yang dengan santainya tengah berbaring di lantai. Baju hitam panjang yang menutupi tubuh dan rambut pirang cerahnya memberikan satu identitas bagi Near.

"Mello?"

Orang yang sedang berbaring itu menggeliat sebentar sebelum menoleh.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Mello. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kekesalan. Kantung matanya menghitam, tanda kalau ia kurang tidur.

Near terperangah. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan bisa mengerti tingkah Mello.

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya begitu pada Mello. Sedang apa Mello di kamar saya?"

Mello duduk, wajah kesalnya semakin tampak jelas. "Ini. Aku penasaran kenapa kau begitu menyukainya. Jadi aku mencobanya tadi malam dengan mengendap-endap di kamarmu," ujarnya kesal sambil menyodorkan _puzzle_ yang baru terpasang sepuluh buah. Sisanya masih berserakan di lantai. Tidak ada nada menyesal sama sekali—karena telah masuk kamar Near tanpa izin—dalam suaranya.

"_Puzzle_? Jadi Mello berusaha menyelesaikan _puzzle_ saya? Tapi kenapa tidak selesai?" tanya Near polos.

Ah, andai dia tahu kalau pertanyaannya mengundang amarah bocah berambut pirang itu.

"A, Apa?! Jadi kau mau mengatakanku bodoh?! Dengar ya, aku bukannya tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, tapi aku tidak mau merusak rekormu. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat darimu, _Albinerd_!" seru Mello. Wajahnya memerah, antara malu dan marah.

Near melongo. "Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Jadi, apa?!" Mello tambah kesal.

"Saya hanya bingung, kenapa Mello bermain _puzzle_?"

Mello tampak gelagapan, "i-itu... aku hanya penasaran karena kau selalu terlihat bahagia saat bermain _puzzle_."

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Near terdiam.

"Kenapa? Apa lagi yang kau ingin tanyakan?" ujar Mello setelah melihat reaksi Near yang sulit dijelaskan itu.

Near memandang keluar jendela. "Mello tahu bahagia itu apa?"

Kali ini Mello yang melongo.

"Um... perasaan senang?" ucap Mello lirih. Sejujurnya ia tak tahu apa yang dikatakannya.

"Senang itu apa?" Near kembali bertanya.

"Bahagia?"

"Bahagia itu apa?"

Mello berdiri, "hei, dengar, aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu sebenarnya menanyakan hal ini padaku. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak mau ikut dalam permainanmu!" suaranya menggelegar dalam ruangan sunyi itu.

"Saya hanya bertanya, tidak sedang bermain."

Mello bertambah kesal. Wajahnya memerah. "Cih, dasar _albinerd_! Kalau kau benar-benar juara satu, harusnya kau tahu artinya!"

Mello segera berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Near dengan membanting pintu, meninggalkan bocah berambut putih itu terduduk sambil mengamati _puzzle_-nya.

Tangan pucatnya menelusuri lekuk _puzzle_ yang hanya terpasang sekitar sepuluh buah. Mau tidak mau Near tersenyum kecil.

"Setengah pun belum ada. Mello benar-benar berusaha," bisiknya.

Dengan perlahan ia menyelesaikan sisa _puzzle_, ketika matanya melihat seonggok benda di tempat Mello tadi berbaring.

Sebungkus cokelat.

Tepatnya sebungkus cokelat yang sudah habis setengah.

Near mengambilnya seraya tersenyum, "hingga saat kita bisa bermain _puzzle_ bersama, bahagia akan menjadi misteri terbesar bagi saya, Mello."

* * *

END

* * *

_After Word:_

_Yeah, tambah gaje _XD

_Saya kira Mello pasti bisa menyelesaikan puzzle itu dengan cepat _:D_ Tapi untuk cerita ini, Mello harus menahan malu _:D_ Maaf, Mello..._

_Baiklah, silakan ke cerita selanjutnya... ^^_


	4. Like a Dandelion (Light&L)

Menurutmu bunga apa yang menggambarkan diri L?

* * *

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Ours © glowin'R

* * *

**Like A Dandelion (Light & L)**

Warning: AR, OOC, typo

* * *

_Markas Investigasi Kira_

_._

Belum ada sejam sejak dirinya berada di ruangan itu, Misa berdiri dari duduknya dan berteriak kesal.

"Huh, bosaaan!"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan menoleh padanya, "sudah saya bilang Misa-_san_ pasti akan bosan."

Misa berkelit, "tapi..."

"Ryuuzaki benar," ujar seorang pemuda berambut cokelat, "seharusnya kau berdiam diri saja di ruanganmu sekarang."

Misa memberengut. Dengan santainya ia berjalan mendekati dua pemuda tadi yang sedang duduk di depan komputer. "Misa tahu, tapi Misa mau melihat Light. Misa kangen."

Dengan cepat ia melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Light, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bisa kau hentikan, Misa? Aku sedang berusaha mengerjakan kasus ini," kata Light. Ia menyingkir sedikit dan pelukan Misa terlepas.

"Ih, Light jahat. Tapi sudahlah, Misa sedang ingin main sekarang. Ada yang mau menemani?" tanya gadis itu, ekspresinya berubah dari cemberut menjadi senyum riang.

Sedetik kemudian ia kembali cemberut, ketika menyadari tidak ada seorang pun di ruang penyelidikan saat ini—kecuali Ryuuzaki, Light, dan dirinya sendiri.

Light sudah pasti tidak ingin diganggu, tapi Ryuuzaki? Ah, menanyakannya saja sudah membuat Misa lesu.

"Tidak ada, ya." Misa menghembuskan napasnya sembari duduk lagi di kursinya.

Tanpa ia duga, Ryuuzaki berdiri. "Ayo, kita bermain."

Hening.

Merasa salah dengar, Misa kembali bertanya, "Ryuuzaki, apa Misa salah dengar? Atau hari ini kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Saya hanya berpikir tidak ada salahnya bermain sebentar sambil beristirahat," jawab Ryuuzaki enteng.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki, apa yang kau lakukan? Masih ada setumpuk pekerjaan di sini," sergah Light.

"Kalau Light-_kun_ ingin mengerjakannya, silakan saja. Tapi saya mau bermain sebentar," ujar pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ia melangkah mendekati kursi Misa, saat tiba-tiba lengannya tertahan sesuatu.

Sebuah rantai.

"Kau lupa, ya, kita terhubung dengan rantai ini?" tanya Light sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Ryuuzaki melihat senyum Light, kesal. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menarik rantai itu, membuat Light hampir terjungkal.

"Apa-apaan, Ryuuzaki?!"

"Bukankah selama kita terikat, kita berbagi takdir yang sama? Sekarang tolong temani saya dan Misa-_san_ bermain."

Light tahu pemuda di depannya ini memang aneh, tapi tak pernah disangkanya Ryuuzaki bisa berbuat seperti ini.

Dengan napas berat, Light mengusap matanya yang sudah lelah. "Terserah kalian sajalah."

"Kyaa! Misa senang Light mau ikut bermain!" seru Misa riang saat melihat Light mematikan komputernya dan menghampiri tempatnya duduk.

"Tapi Misa kesal karena cuma Ryuuzaki yang berhasil memaksa Light," sambungnya dengan cemberut.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita akan main apa?" tanya Light sambil duduk di depan Misa. Di sebelahnya Ryuuzaki sudah 'duduk' dengan gaya anehnya seraya menggigit jempolnya.

"Bagaimana kalau main kartu?" tanya Misa sambil tersenyum seraya mengibaskan kotak kartu di depan wajahnya.

Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah memegang kartu masing-masing.

Hening menguasai ruangan sampai celotehan Misa menggantikannya.

"Hei, coba lihat. Di belakang kartunya ada gambar bunga!"

Refleks, Light dan Ryuuzaki membalik kartu mereka. Dan benar saja, di satu kartu terdapat gambar satu bunga.

"Ini bunga apa, ya?" tanya Misa pada dua pemuda di depannya sambil mengangkat sebuah kartu miliknya.

Sebuah gambar bunga berwarna putih menguasai pandangan mereka berdua.

"Itu bunga Edelweiss, _Leontopodium alpinum_. Untuk gadis sepertimu, saya heran Misa-_san_ tak tahu bunga-bunga itu," ujar Ryuuzaki dengan polosnya. Perkataannya membuat Misa cemberut.

"Tidak apa, 'kan? Lagipula Misa suka bunga mawar, bukan bunga—apa namanya tadi? Nemesis?"

Light tersenyum, "edelweiss."

"Ya, bunga itu! Namanya saja susah diingat," seru Misa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "oh iya, apa menurut Light, Misa seperti bunga mawar?" tanya gadis itu bersemangat.

"Hm, kurasa mirip mawar merah."

Untuk kedua kalinya Misa berteriak kegirangan, "syukurlah Light berpikir begitu. Misa senaaang sekali! Dan bagi Misa, Light itu seperti bunga lili."

Ryuuzaki dan Light saling bertukar pandang.

"Apa? Bunga lili itu bagus, lho! Dan menurut Misa, Light itu cocok dengan bunga lili putih," umbar Misa dengan senyum semangatnya.

"Terima kasih," balas Light sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat Misa menahan napasnya. Ia sadar bahwa membuat Light tersenyum padanya—meski hanya senyum tipis—adalah sebuah usaha besar, dan ia tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan senyum Light itu.

"Kalau saya?" tanya pemuda berkulit pucat di samping Light, membuyarkan lamunan indah Misa.

Dengan sedikit kesal gadis itu menjawab asal-asalan, "kalau Ryuuzaki cocok dengan bunga dandelion."

Ryuuzaki tampak penasaran, "kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu, ya. Soalnya Misa langsung teringat dengan dandelion begitu melihat Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki tampak kecewa.

"Menurutku juga begitu. Kau itu seperti bunga dandelion," ujar Light cepat. Ketika menoleh ke arah Ryuuzaki, Light melihat pemuda itu menatapnya. Meski tidak terlalu kentara, Light tahu ada kilatan senang di mata kelam itu.

Ryuuzaki tak mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi Light tahu ia mengungkapkannya dengan matanya. Lagipula, selama terikat, mau tidak mau perasaan mereka pasti terhubung, 'kan?

Tidak menyadari semua itu, Misa mengamati kartu-kartu yang tergenggam di tangannya, "ayo kita selesaikan permainannya," suara riangnya kembali terdengar.

Sedetik kemudian mereka bertiga kembali bermain kartu.

Light tahu seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal tadi karena hanya membuat konsentrasinya berkurang. Tapi ia rasa dirinya dapat menahan kalimat selanjutnya yang sudah tersusun di otaknya untuk Ryuuzaki.

Ya. Baginya, Ryuuzaki adalah bunga dandelion, sesaat dekat tapi di lain waktu pergi menjauh. Kadang terlihat, namun sama sekali tak tersentuh. Orang aneh yang menyimpan semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Itulah Ryuuzaki.

Tapi Light tidak kecewa. Ia puas telah mengerti diri Ryuuzaki yang seperti itu.

Lagipula memang itu yang selalu dilakukannya, 'kan?

* * *

END

* * *

_After Word:_

_Saya paling suka cerita yang satu ini _XD_ Semoga Minna juga _:D

_Menurut saya Ryuuzaki itu cocok dengan dandelion. Minna suka dandelion? Bunga itu benar-benar keren. Mungkin orang menganggapnya rumput liar, tapi saya tidak. Dandelion itu bunga yang luar biasa, meskipun mati dia masih tetap terbang membuat kehidupan baru di tempat yang baru. Beda dengan bunga lainnya yang gugur di tempat saja _:D

_Dan saya yakin Light pun setuju kalau Ryuuzaki cocok dengan bunga satu itu ^^_

_Untuk saat ini, cerita ini adalah cerita terakhir saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini _:)_ Saya senang sekali, tapi kita harus berpisah _:D_ Jadi, sampai jumpa, Minna _:D

_Untuk teman-teman saya di PM, saya ucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih. Saya tidak akan ada tanpa kalian _:D

_Semoga Minna selalu diliputi kebahagiaan ^^_

_Januari 2014,_

_(R)_


End file.
